


One Night

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: You and Tammy spend the night together.





	One Night

Your apartment always surprised Tammy. The furniture was sophisticated but the apartment itself looked homely and cluttered, carving a different picture of you at home than the way the agent responded at work. In work you were organised and ordered down to the point of being compulsive. At home Tammy could see you tended to spread out and relax, a side that wasn’t often shown at the office.

During the time that your friendship had developed Tammy had found herself feeling more at home in your apartment. Although part of that was to do with Mittens, the black and white kitten you had rescued from a crime scene three months ago. Tammy loved Mittens and of course Mittens adored Tammy. Whenever she came through the door he rushed to greet her winding himself around Tammy’s legs and meowing until she picked him up and cradled him close to her chest.

However Mittens hated men. Whenever Sebastian or Chris stepped foot in the apartment the cat hurtled towards the door, hissing and spitting at either of them. Chris had some rather large scratches running up his arm from Mittens’ last attack and he forced you to lock the cat away in your bedroom before he’d step inside.

Mittens was already curled up on the couch, on his favorite plush red cushion when you both managed to stumble through the door and into the large living room. Somehow you both managed to make it to make it to your bedroom without bumping into a single thing much to Tammy’s surprise considering how much the two of you had had to drink in Dwayne’s bar.

Directly across from the door was your mahogany queen-sized bed. It was a four poster affair and the bedding was a soft cream colour that went well with the light coloured walls. The French windows overlooked the neatly made bed, and led out to a small balcony that overlooked the street. The two of you had sat out on it many a night contemplating life.

"I think I have some pajamas that will fit you.” you stated, bounding into the room and over to the matching mahogany chest of drawers.

You laid them out on the bed, the lamp light shining across as your skin giving you a warm beautiful glow.

Tammy pursed her lips together as you bent over to retrieve your own pajama bottoms from dresser.

The dress you had been wearing tonight rode up along your slender thighs revealing the hem of your lacy black panties as they hugged your ass. All Tammy could think about was running her hand along those smooth legs and over that firm ass. You glanced over your shoulder and smiled at Tammy before pouting playfully.

"Would you mind unzipping me?“ you asked with a raised eyebrow.

Those words were almost music to Tammy’s ears. Her hand settled on your as you held your hair up out of the way revealing the curve of your neck, shoulders and bare back. Tammy’s fingers gripped the zipper before she tugged it down to the small of your back.

Your skin smelt of jasmine, the scent washed over Tammy and she found herself aching to kiss that delicious curve, where your shoulder and neck met. Instead she did nothing, just like always, like every time the two of you were together. You turned to face her, clutching the dress to your chest, holding it in place.

Tammy’s eyes strayed downwards, growing wet as she noticed that the dress barely covered you. Her eyes rose meeting yours, startled by what she saw there.

There was desire in your eyes. Your lips were parted as you allowed her to drink it in. There was another world in those eyes of yours; one that Tammy had never realized had been there until now. She’d had always thought you were attractive but it wasn’t until now that she realised the feeling was reciprocated.

Tammy didn’t remember initiating the kiss but suddenly it was happening.

Your lips were soft and tentative on hers. Her hand ran up to cup your cheek as her tongue gently probed your mouth. She moaned as you deepened the kiss, your fingers threading through her hair and drawing her flush against you. The dress fluttered to the floor leaving you virtually naked.

There was too much fabric between you and you found your eager fingertips already undoing the buttons on Tammy’s shirt dress. It slipped off her shoulders falling to the carpeted floor, joining yours.

Your palms smoothed Tammy’s over soft skin, exploring the contours of her form as Tammy’s lips graced your slender throat, her teeth grazing that deviant spot just underneath your ear, making you gasp at the exquisite sensation.

The feel of your skin on hers was like liquid fire, to Tammy. You were intoxicating and she felt all of her senses drowning in that blissful haze as she laid you down upon the bed. She stood over you for a moment, taking in the stunning sight in front of her, your eyes were shining, bright with arousal, your skin flushed and lips parted. You were wonderfully nude, all except for those pretty Couture French panties.

You watched her reaction as you allowed your own hands to run over your bare breasts, that wicked smile on your perfect features as your thumbs teased over your nipples. They stiffened into pert, hardening buds before you allowed your right hand to trail even lower, you fingertips making a show of gliding over your lace covered clit as you parted your legs for Tammy.

She climbed onto the bed on all fours, her gaze never straying from your face as her grasped each one of your wrists before pinning them above your head with one hand.

"I’d rather be touching you there.” Tammy drawled, as you arched underneath her.

The rough scrape of her black cotton bra and panties added to the delicious friction as she kissed you once more, her molten tongue exploring the confines of your mouth. Her fiery fingertips were doodling patterns along the curve of your ribs, gradually sweeping lower and lower. You whined against her lips as she traced the hem of your panties, gently caressing the line teasingly.

“Impatient.” Tammy chided before running her fingers over the top of your panties and using her fingertip to tap gently on your clit as a reprimand.

You cried out at the abrupt admonishment, your hips arching up against hers.

Tammy smiled against your lips, her eyes fixated in yours as she began to trace slow, lazy circles of your core through your soaked panties. You whimpered at that amazing sensation as the fabric generated just the right amount of friction.

You were writhing against Tammy’s taunt form, your moans echoing in her ears as her devious fingers delved underneath the waistband of your panties, rubbing your slick clit before she slipped two fingers inside you. You bucked up crying out her name as she began to fuck you.

Your noises were becoming louder now and more pronounced as Tammy moved at a steady rhythm, curling her fingers slightly so she was hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Her lips were on yours all over again as you rode her fingers eagerly. You were close now, she could hear it in your hitched breathing, feel it in the way your body tensed.

The orgasm hit you hard, it rolled over you like a tidal wave leaving your crying out Tammy’s name as you came for her. It was undiluted ecstasy, it vibrated through your body as Tammy removed her fingers, her hands instead gently caressing your beauteous form as she planted tender kisses upon your chest and shoulders.

“I got you baby.” She whispered into your ear as you started to come down. “I got you.”


End file.
